


Nikki Cross Wants to Play

by samk7675



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Humiliation, Masturbation, Minor Sasha Banks/Bayley | Davina Rose, Slapstick, Wet & Messy, wedgies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samk7675/pseuds/samk7675
Summary: Nikki Cross allows Alexa Bliss to humiliate her after they lose the women's tag team titles.
Relationships: Alexa Bliss/Nikki Cross
Kudos: 3





	Nikki Cross Wants to Play

"Those bastards." Kayla Braxton runs off after getting accidentally slimed when a prank by John Morrison and the Miz goes wrong. It appeared like nobody saw it happen, but one person lurked in the shadows. That person was Nikki Cross. She was wearing her normal ring attire. Nikki was mesmerized by the sliming. She liked what she saw and there was a part of her that wanted it to happen to her. 

All of a sudden, Nikki felt a tap on her shoulder. "Hey Nikki, what's up?" Nikki turns around to see her tag team partner Alexa Bliss who was wearing her black, yellow, and pink attire and was holding her tag team title.

"Oh nothing. I just saw Kayla get slimed. Poor girl." Nikki says.

"Yeah I saw her run off, but it is almost time for our tag title defense against Bayley and Sasha. You ready?" Alexa asks.

Nikki grabs her tag title. "You bet. Let's go kick their asses." Nikki and Alexa march to the ring. 

20 minutes later...

"1.... 2.... 3...." The bell rings. "Your winners and NEW WWE women's tag team champions: Bayley and Sasha Banks. Nikki Cross sits in the ring in disbelief after being rolled up by Sasha Banks, thus costing Alexa and her the tag titles. Alexa tries to console her. After a few minutes, Alexa and Nikki leave the ring. As soon as they go backstage, Nikki starts apologizing profusely.

"Oh my god, Lexi. I am so sorry. I cost us the match." Nikki says on the verge of tears.

"Nikki, it's fine. We'll get the titles back." Alexa says trying to comfort her best friend and tag team partner.

"I'll make it up to you. I swear I will." Nikki says.

"Nikki. Everything is going to be alright. We win together and we lose together. We are a team. Remember that." Alexa hugs Nikki.

"You're right. Thanks for being a good friend." Nikki and Alexa continue walking until they come across the spot where Kayla Braxton was slimed earlier in the night. Nikki looks at the damage and sees a left over bucket of slime. A light bulb goes off in Nikki's head.

"Oh my god. I got an idea." Nikki picks up the bucket of slime. "Why don't you dump this on me?" She hands the bucket to Alexa.

"Uh you sure?" Alexa questions Nikki's antics.

"Yes absolutely. I deserve it after costing us the match." Nikki exclaims.

Alexa finally gives in "Ok fine, but if we do this, we need more. Alexa and Nikki sneak into the empty catering room and steal 10 pies. They then head to the women's locker room. They head to the showers and go into the one furthest away from the entrance. Nikki puts the bucket of slime and 9 pies into the shower. Nikki counts the supplies.

"I thought we got 10 pies." Nikki turns around. SPLAT. Nikki Cross world is turned white and brown. Alexa just smashed Nikki with a chocolate and cream pie. 

"Sorry it would not have been fun if you saw everything coming." Alexa laughs as she smears the pie tin all over Nikki's face. Nikki was caught off guard at first, but found herself really enjoying this. Nikki giggles. Alexa notices this. "Hmm. It seems like you like pies." Alexa picks up two banana cream pies. "But do you like sandwiches?" Alexa smacks both banana cream pies on the sides of Nikki's head for a pie sandwich.

"Woah" Nikki says. Her senses are being overwhelmed by pie. However Nikki is still having fun.

"It looks like your hair could use some conditioner. Let me help you out with that." Alexa dumps a vanilla pudding pie on top of Nikki's head. "Let's make things a little more interesting." Alexa says. Alexa takes a pie and opens up Nikkis top. Alexa takes a chocolate pudding pie and smashes it on Nikki's breasts.

Nikki is caught off guard but really enjoys the feeling. "Oh wow that is really hot." Nikki starts getting hot and bothered.

Alexa turns Nikki around and pulls her pants down revealing a pair of gray panties. Alexa opens up Nikki's panties takes a chocolate ice cream pie and dumps it down the back of her panties. Nikki moans at the coldness seeping on her butt and crotch. "I think we need more." Alexa takes a vanilla ice cream pie and dumps it into the back of Nikki's panties as well. Nikki moans even louder. "WEDGIE TIME!!!" Alexa pulls on Nikki's panties causing the mess to go up her buttcrack. Nikki moans again. Alexa also pulls up on the front of her panties causing some mess to go up her crotch.

"Oh God. I can't take this Nikki pulls down her panties and starts rubbing herself. Alexa sees this and tries to help her friend out by pieing her in the face with a coconut cream pie. Nikki rubs faster. Alexa takes a blueberry pie and smashes it into Nikki's pussy. "Oh god. I am about to cum."Nikki exclaims rubbing faster and faster. Alexa grabs the giant bucket of slime and dumps it on Nikki Cross as she cums. The flow is enjoyable for Cross as she is breathing heavily. Nikki just stays their enjoying the slime being dumped on her.

The bucket eventually empties and Nikki comes back to earth and looks at Bliss. "God that was great." Nikki says as she wipes her eyes.

Alexa responds. "Yeah that was really fun. We should do this again. I really enjoyed pieing and sliming you." Alexa looks at the mess in the shower. "Well it looks like we got to cle-" SPLAT Alexa's world is turned white and pink. Nikki just hit her tag team partner with a strawberry cream pie.

"Sorry it would not have been fun if you saw everything coming." Nikki says. Alexa's face turns red under the pie, but then she and Nikki start laughing. They turn the shower on and start cleaning up the mess.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my old stories from deviantart. Please feel free to review and give me suggestions on what I should do next.


End file.
